


Wrapped In Red

by goshandgollymolly



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Advent, Berena Advent 2019, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshandgollymolly/pseuds/goshandgollymolly
Summary: Collection of short fics for Berena Advent 2019
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: Berena Advent 2019





	Wrapped In Red

Serena openly admitted to not being a great cook. She often felt a flush of guilt that she never managed to make homemade cookies or sweets for Elinor, that she subsisted mainly on ready meals and takeaway, that her idea of comfort food was always a nice restaurant with a healthy glass of wine. It wasn’t until Jason came to live with her that she even attempted to learn to cook at all. 

Serena pushed her front door open with a heavy sigh. She hated working holidays but it was only fair as clinical lead that she also take a shift over Christmas. Ric worked the Christmas Eve shift, so she had taken Christmas Day. Jason and Greta agreed to celebrate after Serena’s shift, bringing Guinevere over in another hour. Serena closed the door, leaning against it for a moment before inhaling deeply. She had just enough time to put the pre-made pies she’d bought in the oven and...wait. 

Serena sniffed again. Turkey? 

She pushed herself off the door and wandered down the hallway to her kitchen. Faint strains of Christmas music slipped under the door and she pushed it open cautiously. Greta and Jason were setting the table, while Cameron and Charlotte plated various dishes. Bernie was merrily humming along with the carols on the radio while she carved the turkey. Serena stared at the mayhem in her kitchen for a long moment, fairly certain she was hallucinating. 

“Auntie Serena!” Jason grinned at her, catching the napkin Guinevere was flinging in the air. “Welcome home, merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, Serena,” Cameron said, wiping his hands and coming over to hug her. Charlotte followed, hugging her tightly. Bernie set her knife down, wiped her hands nervously. Serena blinked. 

“Merry Christmas. What...what’s all this?” Serena asked, gesturing to the full table. 

“Cameron told me you were working on Christmas, and since I was here...you never changed your locks after I moved out, and I still had my key...” Bernie shrugged, her head tipped down. “Merry Christmas?”

“You...made all this?” Serena whispered, stepping closer to her. Bernie nodded. “I didn’t even know you could cook!”

“Cameron made the mashed potatoes, Charlotte found a recipe for stuffing online, Jason and Greta are excellent bakers, and I did the rest.” Bernie peered up through her fringe, a small smile tugging at her lips. “I hope it’s okay?" 

“Okay?” Serena laughed, threw her arms around Bernie. “It’s wonderful! Thank you!”

Bernie relaxed into her hug, wrapped her arms around Serena’s waist. 

“I wasn’t sure...”

“I love it. I love...” Serena pulled back, looking into Bernie’s eyes. “I love you.”

“ _Ohh_.” Bernie exhaled sharply, tears flooding her dark eyes. “Serena, I love you too. So much. I _miss_ you.”

“I miss you too,” Serena leaned back in, hugged her again. Jason and Greta shared a grin with Cameron and Charlotte. Cameron did a little dance of happiness. Guinevere shrieked, then laughed when everyone turned to look at her. 

“I think someone is saying it’s time to eat,” Charlotte laughed, tickling Guinevere, who giggled happily. Everyone bustled around them, pouring drinks and taking their seats at the table. Serena smiled at Bernie, still wrapped in her arms. 

“Maybe after dinner, we could talk? About us? Maybe you’ll consider giving me another chance?” Serena whispered, her voice catching a little. Bernie grinned. 

“I’d say the odds of me giving you another chance are definitely in your favor. After all, all I want for Christmas is you.” Serena rolled her eyes before laughing. 

“Come on, Major. We have a feast to enjoy.” 


End file.
